herofandomcom-20200223-history
Granny Puckett
Abigail "Granny" Puckett is the deuteragonist in the Hoodwinked franchise. She is Red's grandmother. Biography and Personality Unlike other grandmothers, Granny never liked quilting bees or Bingo parlors, and would rather live life to the extreme (as explained by Granny herself in the original film). She loves her grandchild red and would do anything to save her from the evil outside of the forest. Granny herself has taught her granddaughter red to be a fierce fighting oppenent. But she is the best at solving crime fighting. She was voiced by Glenn Close. Plot ''Hoodwinked! In ''Hoodwinked!, Granny is first seen tied up in her closet. Suddenly, the Woodsman smashes through the window and scares everyone. Cutting back to the present day, the police arrive and enter Granny's house and questions Red, Granny, Wolf W. Wolf, and the Woodsman about the events leading up to what happened. When Granny is brought in by Det. Bill Stork, Nicky Flippers asks the old lady if she's been stealing recipes to protect her "sugar-coated kingdom". Granny says no and that the only crime she's ever committed is making her goodies "unlawfully delicious". Red tells Flippers that Granny doesn't keep secrets and even if she did, she would tell her about it. She says that she and her granny tell each other everything. Flippers asks Granny what she's hiding and the old lady says that her family worries too much and that she didn't want them to find out something. However, before she can say it, Bill Stork calls Chief Grizzly and tells him to look at Granny's trophies that she has won. Flippers then spots three G's tattooed on the back of her neck. Granny says that it's true. She explains that she's not like other grannies; she never liked the quilting bees or Bingo parlors, and that she'd rather "live life to the extreme". Later on in the story, Red calls Granny and she tells her granddaughter to keep the recipes at the mountains and everything will be fine. She then hangs up with kisses, and is now on her way to the Xtreme Dream Snowsports Competition, where she meets her ski team. During the race, Dolph hits Granny's binding with his ski pole, with Granny now racing on one ski. However, after the others are defeated by the Evil Ski Team, Granny jumps into action and uses her ski as a skateboard and defeats most of the Evil Ski Team (Dolph is still not defeated yet). Dolph also tried to push Granny over a cliff, but she hung onto a branch and swung back up with her bungee cord and clip. Then she causes an avalanche that crushes the Evil Ski Team and makes Granny win the race (in the newspaper, it says, "GRANNY WINS BY A LANDSLIDE!". Granny then used her parachute and flew up into the sky. Then she saw Red in a mine cart with Japeth and told her to use her red riding hood, and Red did so. Granny flew over her house and saw Wolf and his sidekick and companion Twitchy Squirrel. She went into the chimney, but her parachute got caught in the fan and had her all tied up and trapped in the closet. However, when Red arrived, Wolf (disguised as Granny) threw Twitchy into the closet with Granny, who kept moving her head around to try and get Twitchy off of her. And that's when she finally broke out and the Woodsman appeared and startled everyone. Despondent upon learning of her granny's double life, alone, follows Boingo up a mountain to his cave lair by hangin onto his cable car. After Red and Boingo's fight and after Red is tied up and gagged, Granny, Wolf, and the Woodsman enter the lair and try to save Red, but are defeated. Boingo then lights a rope attached to the cable car and pushes down on a big lever that sends the cable car off. Granny jumps into action, rides on her bike, defeats the Evil Ski Team, and saves Red by having her climb on her red hood, and then Granny pulls the "Emergency" button and the cable car falls off the wire and into the forest's river and explodes. However, Boingo and his men are after them. So, the heroines use both of their hoods and fly in the air. Suddenly, Boingo and the Evil Ski Team are arrested by the police. At the end of the film, Nicky Flippers arrives and convinces the protagonists to join him in the Happily Ever After Agency, and they accept. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil'' In Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil, Granny (who is now slightly older) is in charge of the H.E.A.'s (Happily Ever After Agency) ground unit. She chased the witch, who was riding a broom, through the woods with her motorbike. She was able to grab onto the broom, but before she could free Hansel and Gretel, she was cuffed to the broom by the witch. Wolf tried to save her, but was unable to. Granny was then captured by the witch. Later, the witch wanted her to create the special goodies that could make anyone powerful if they ate it. She helped since Hansel and Gretel were going to be eaten by the witch if she didn't comply. But she needed better equipment before she could start. While the witch left again to get her one more chopstick, she took the opportunity to get out. When she made it to Hansel and Gretel, they weren't tied up. She then got captured again, but this time, by Hansel and Gretel, who told her that they're evil. Later, the witch shows who she is. She is Verushka, an old Sister Hoods member, and she also wants revenge on Granny (whose real name is revealed to be Abigail by Verushka) for beating her at everything in the Sister Hoods. Granny can't be moved to make the super goody, now that she knows that Hansel and Gretel aren't in any danger. But Granny was used a bait for Red to fall into the trap set up. Red had no choice but to make the super goody so as to keep her Granny from being in danger. After Hansel and Gretel ate one of the super goodies each, they became larger and stronger and broke their deal with Verushka. Granny, along with Red and Verushka (who is now reformed), were left in the clutches of a giant spider. Thanks to a slightly aged Kirk and the Happy Yodelers, Granny and Red were freed. They pushed back the spider, and the spider went back into its dungeon. Granny gave Verushka and Red encouragement about being a Sister Hoods member before they left to stop Hansel and Gretel. Granny freed Wolf and Twitchy, who were tied up, and then she drove, along with Wolf and Twitchy, on Verushka's broom to where Red was. However, she wasn't a good driver, and she crashed into a bus after saving Red. They were then flown up on the top needle of Dark Towers. After the bus fell, they were saved by Verushka, who made friendship with the spider, who made a web to save them. Granny, along with Red, a slighty older Wolf, Twitchy (who's also slightly older), Verushka, and the spider, fought Hansel and Gretel. After Red loses the goodies that they tried to steal from Hansel and Gretel, Wolf, who took Granny's advice about what might happen if someone ate too many of them, said that they would now become invincible if they ate all of them. Hansel and Gretel fell for the trick and then, after eating the rest of the super goodies, became totally helpless and were unable to move, and then the evil children were taken away by helicopters. After that, Granny watched as Red, Wolf, and Twitchy drive off to the next adventure. Trivia *Originally, Sally Struthers was going to be the voice of Granny for the first film, but lost the role to Glenn Close. *Granny's jumpsuit in the sequel is similar or based off of the outfit in Kill Bill. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Martial Artists Category:Strategists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nurturer Category:Rivals Category:Genius Category:Leaders Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Deal Makers